


Shine Bright like Tapetum Lucidum

by Donoweenie



Series: Misc [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Eyes, Have you tried basashi?, Horror, I scared my creative writing teacher while reading this out loud, Midnight on a farm, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donoweenie/pseuds/Donoweenie
Summary: Something spooked the animals and you gotta find out why





	Shine Bright like Tapetum Lucidum

Equipped with a flashlight and guided by the moonlight, you pushed open the barn door. The creak of the rusty hinges alerting both the farm animals and whatever else in the night. You pull your shawl closer, you could feel the midnight air deep in your bones. You turn on your flashlight, its beam only going so far. With deep breath, you step forward, shining your light on anything that moved.

You wanted to stay in the doorway and be over with it but you knew it would bite you in the ass later, with a sigh, you walk deeper into the barn. Hay crunched underneath your weight as you go. The only reason you were in the barn so late, because something had spooked the livestock and you begrudgingly made yourself go check the disturbance and comfort the animals. You shine your light on the cows: Sugar, Spice, Sweetheart, and Gwen look fine, eyes reflecting back at you. You knew the science behind  the _tapetum lucidum_ , but seeing glowing eyes in the dark scared you to no end.

You quicken your pace, the sooner you were done, the better. The hens were okay. The chicks and eggs, too. You walk towards the back, where the horses are. You shine your light on the stalls. Matilda was there, a little spooked but okay. Grace neighed, the old beauty was fine, as well. You look at Stacy's stall. She's gone. You sighed, fearing the young and restless horse got out again. You take a closer look. There were red stains on the door that led to Stacy's stall. You stuck the red substance, it was stick, fresh, and it had the familiar scent of copper. You trembled, _did an wild animal get in? Did Stacy hurt herself while trying to get free?_ Something drips onto your glasses. You feel bile rise in your throat.

Letting out a shaky breath, you work up the courage to look up and find the source. Maybe it was a bat, that go hurt on a nail or a bird.

You look up, light catching on two pair of reflective things. 

Your flashlight almost falls out your hands. The color drains from your face and your knees, weak. A silent scream stuck on your lips.

You see the clouded eyes of Stacy and the eyes of something inhuman.


End file.
